Whispers in the Dark
by Phantom1Knight
Summary: Sorry for the gramatical errors, this is yaoi, male x male, if you dont like, dont read. Reviews please.


Whispers in the dark by Phantom1Knight.

He would never have done this, especially since knew what he was risking, but it was the only option.

Hidden in his pocket, was the only weapon in the world capable of defeating the monster trying to destroy it, the Aegis clave. The only person knew his suicide plan it was Nanashi, and because he discovered him, of course he not going to risk the life of the rest of the team, knew that Ginta had a score to settle with the monster, but let's face it, Ginta was still too weak and the time that monster was still alive was killing him, literally.

Note tattoos under his shirt.

It was extremely painful to realize that if did not do something now, was to become a zombie , and it was still worse to know that maybe end up being the murderer of one of their friends, that would not stand . So ... so ...

So he was there to stop the monster , even risking his life , all, if not die by the monster would die for tattoos, almost had one foot in the grave and the fear he might have had , he buried deep away in their memories , when he was a weak child who trained to live , when he participate in the previous war , when he look in the eyes of the monster , that must have been his mistake , because the monster cursed him with every intention of making suffering a painful eternity unless ended his life .

But he was going to do , kill that monster.

Kill Phantom.

Was dark , still night normally , but being alone in a forest at night , waiting for death was something else. Had cited his enemy in the woods, something inside told him undoubtedly Phantom would come , fulfilling your unique requirements :

' Come alone and unarmed '

It was completely able to notice as the man , no, the monster watched him from afar while fighting in the game. He saw more than surprise, or admiration , something dark and horrible, at least for him , was sure to Rolan would love to be the center of that look purple . He shuddered , hated that look that way , though it played in his favor , apparently had called the attention of the immortal enough to accept the ' invitation ' . Of course he knew he'd accepted , he give the note to Rolan , and warned him that only the immortal could read , he could see a joy in pink eyes , possibly the blond thought chess would join . He look around quietly , did not have to get nervous , should not look weak , or would his end. He knew that bastard was extremely sadistic , and hated weaklings if seemed to hesitate a single second was possible that he had just attacking or killing him , and that was not the objective of the plan .

_'Wait just a couple of minutes , returns to the castle and tell everyone what they wanted to do , and will save you cheap explanations or excuses '_

The voice in his head was right, was not going to risk so much as staying there late , someone on his team might notice his absence and could find him , and if he saw the leader of chess no Koma or just in the woods should be more than one convincing explanation , and he doubted that he was sleepwalking out to change things .

The minutes passed quickly , and as there was no presence whatsoever, decided to return to the castle , would be best. He started walking , but suddenly stopped, a feeling of tingling through his body , then a terrible chills, it could not be ... it was impossible ... "Uf ... I thought you were gone " that voice , impossible to forget , he never would, swallowed hard as beads of sweat rolled down his forehead and his pupils dilated . Slowly, cautiously went spinning towards the origin of the voice.

Towards Phantom.

The white haired man kept a perpetual sweet and innocent smile on his face, almost with a hint of happiness , all dedicated to the boy who had called him in the forest alone .

" Hello , Alviss - kun , sorry for the delay , I have had ... issues to attend to ," said with amusement the older man .

Alviss serene his expression , his eyes turned to a red spot on the man's shirt , and the other note the blue look there, his expression quickly turned innocent " Oh , sorry , I have stained with blood, is that they have arisen a few glitches as I told you . "

_' Why is giving me absurd explanations ? No doubt, he has been killing , god how I hate he putting that face , it's disgusting to see that false innocence '_

He try to calm your thoughts , should focus on ...Oh shit! He clenched his teeth in frustration discreetly , he now realized that he had no plan after it appeared , knew what he had to do, the problem was how to do it , the key only fit with a hole , a hole that did not know where . And the problem became even bigger , how would rid now of Phantom ? Running away ? He doubted the immortal let him take three steps without asking where he was going or try to stop him .

But his biggest mistake was not saying anything .

" Why are you so quiet? Were you the one who called me , you could at least say hello , right?" smirked .

In a second Phantom was in front of him, lifting his chin to look into his eyes and brought his face to the boy.

" A kiss would be pretty good ... " he whispered against his lips , bringing them closer .

Alviss quickly pulled away , stepping back a few steps to be a few feet of the man , recovering his personal space . "¡¿What are you doing!? " asked with a grunt almost inhuman , that caused the man to give him an amused smile .

" Only joking , you know, to break the ice" he look him up and down with suspicion , causing Alviss shiver , do not overlook to the immortal , " You are nervous , I can feel it " his eyes darkened , " You're afraid , Alviss '? Because I hate you fear me " that last was said with a dark whisper.

Alviss got calm , and his voice came firm "No fear I have you ."

Phantom grinned , " Good , I like . Now , why do not we go to my castle ? is more late."

The boy flicker, " What did you say ? "

Phantom frowned confused, had he not been necessary ? It was more than clear , Alviss said to tell him he was going to join the Chess no Koma , and forever be his ... Phantom put a hand to his chin , it is true , not had a term to define Alviss ...

Alviss did not know what to do , apparently Phantom believed had he gone to surrender or something. The conversation ended when Nanashi suddenly appeared .

"Alviss ! "

Both were surprised to see the blonde looking with hatred white-haired man , of course , Phantom responded with a kill glare , did not like the blonde at all, hopefully Peta kill him once .

" What are you doing here? " Alviss wonder almost between joy and surprise.

Nanashi looked at the boy , "I was not going to leave you with this motherfucker! "

Phantom grunt, the bastard had gone expressly to ruin his date with Alviss , with a cruel smile was for the boy . Alviss felt a tug on his shirt , then arms around him, the immortal kiss him hard on the lips , slipping his tongue to force the young man's mouth , Alviss cry in the kiss struggling to Phantom let him go .

Nanashi wide eyes and caught his ARM throws to separate the white haired man of the young . Phantom licking his lips parted with lust , and he take a look at blue eyes " We would continue our appointment we will continue another day , dear , when the blond worm not interrupt"

The Immortal disappeared in a second leaving Alviss and the blond alone. Nanashi quickly went blue haired boy and hugged him tightly, " Damn ... I thought I had missed something and ... I could not help come running ," he whispered against his ear , holding him tighter, Alviss blushed a little.

" Thank you, but I ..." he opened his eyes widely , looking at his shirt , could not be ...

¡DAMN MOTHERFUCKER!

Phantom kissed him to get the key , but how knew he had ? How could he not notice?

He leave all thoughts aside, now he should go back and take a couple of explanations .

—

After talking with his mates, they decided to forgive his crazy idea .

Although he cursed himself for allowing Phantom got the key, because of him now there was nothing that could kill him . He started to sleep , but his hair yanked him back and hissed in pain.

The cold breath on his neck made him shiver , could not be ...

" Hi dear , I just came to remember you one thing ... " he whispered against his ear , before biting hard on the neck of the boy who was about to scream, but a hand stopped him , felt the liquid out of his recent injury, beginning to redden , Phantom licked the wound and gave him a soft kiss on it, then another on the cheek , " you're mine , okay? You're my bitch , only mine , so if that blond touches you, I kill him ... and I give you both suffer, that you beg me to kill you , okay dear? " he look into his eyes .

Alviss frowned.

"Fuck you, motherfucker! " growled angrily .

The immortal smiled kissing him hard again before disappearing with a cruel laugh . No doubt he would enjoy that boy when he winning the war.

When Alviss was left alone in the room, he looked his neck, great, now have a hickey and another explanation to give ...

END ?


End file.
